lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:1631991
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Auld Cudgel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ferret37 (Talk) 14:16, December 24, 2010 Never mind * 162 = Rank SS Equipment (99 Harpylia + 59 Rosefly + 4 Shellfly) v * 89 = Rank S Leather (59 Shellfly + 30 Rosefly) v * 99 Bai Ze(less) = Rank SS Gem and Recipe v * 82 = Rank SS Antique (30 Greater Demon + 27 Oarfish + 25 Jhana Fighter) 80+-5 Greater Demon v * 67 = Rank A Component (67 Observer) * 99 Bai Ze + 99 Oblivion Wing (less) = Rank SS Imperator v * Sold 99x2 Bai Ze, 99 Harpylia, 40 Rosefly, 49 Shellfly, 99x2 Greater Demon, 99 Oblivion Wing. Never mind 2 No photo * Eurytus Staff * Onionhead * Nethershield * Emma's * Smaugsbane * Auld Naganita ---- Auld * Ancient Ji * Ancient Katana * Ancient Konbo * Ancient Naginata * Ancient Otachi * Ancient Tambo * Ancient Tataraichi * Ancient Uchigatana * Ancient Wakizashi * Aspis Antiquitis * Auld Bardiche * Auld Bastardsword * Auld Bigbang * Auld Blackjack * Auld Bladebreaker * Auld Bludgeon * Auld Bluesteel * Auld Broadaxe * Auld Broadsword * Auld Buckler * Auld Caduceus * Auld Claymore * Auld Club * Auld Cudgel * Auld Cutlass * Auld Demonblade * Auld Executioner * Auld Falchion * Auld Francisca * Auld Glaive * Auld Godshield * Auld Grandaxe * Auld Grandclub * Auld Grandhammer * Auld Grandsword * Auld Greatstaff * Auld Halberd * Auld Harpoon * Auld Hatchet * Auld Hawkwind * Auld Heatershield * Auld Highbrand * Auld Javelin * Auld Khukuri * Auld Kiteshield * Auld Lance * Auld Longsword * Auld Mace * Auld Masterblade * Auld Morningstar * Auld Nethershield * Auld Pike * Auld Pitchfork * Auld Quarterstaff * Auld Rapier * Auld Rod * Auld Scepter * Auld Scimitar * Auld Scythe * Auld Sledgehammer * Auld Smiter * Auld Soulshield * Auld Spear * Auld Splitter * Auld Striker * Auld Tabar-Zin * Auld Targe * Auld Tomahawk * Auld Towershield * Auld Trident * Auld Tuck * Auld Vare * Auld Wand * Auld Zweihänder * Gladius Antiquitis * Sagaris Antiquitis * Scutum Antiquitis * Spatha Antiquitis Never mind 3 * A captured Spiritlord can be sold at a high price and tastes great in cháo tôm. * A captured Blackwing can be sold at a high price and is best used in phở. * A captured Glasya Labolas can be sold at a high price and tastes great in bánh xèo. * How hilarious ;)) Never mind 5 Auld {|class="standard sortable" width="1000px" |- !width="%" rowspan="2"|Name !width="%" colspan="7"|Disassemble !width="%" rowspan="2"|From !width="%" colspan="2"|Price !width="%" rowspan="2"|Note |- !width="%"|Cost !width="%"|Comp1 !width="%"|Q1 !width="%"|Comp2 !width="%"|Q2 !width="%"|Comp3 !width="%"|Q3 !width="%"|Buy !width="%"|Sell |- | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Ancient Ji |17,100 |Necrotic Metal |4 |Black Oil |2 |Crimson Ore |3 |Elysion - Schneid's Armory |684,000 | | |-